Mi mejor y único amigo
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Manhua "19 days" (Zhang Zheng Xi & Jian Yi) de Old Xian. [One Shot] Predicción sobre los eventos venideros posteriores a la página 142. Después de que Jian Yi besó a Zhang Xi ¿Qué pasará bajo la lluvia?


Mi mejor y único amigo

 _Manhua "19 days" (Zhang Zheng Xi & Jian Yi) de Old Xian, los personajes le pertenecen y yo sólo escribo este one shot por la desesperación de saber que destino le depara a estos dos. Espero lo disfruten._

= Después de los eventos ocurridos en la página 142 =

 **\- ¿A ti te gustan los hombres? ¿Es eso?** Le preguntó Xi mortificado a la espera de su respuesta.

Todo era demasiado confuso para él, su amigo siempre decía bromear con sus acercamientos pero su cara seria le hacía pensar que no todo se trataba de un juego. Era cercano a él, conocía esa personalidad tan retorcida y desesperante que lo agobiaba pero no imaginaba algo como eso.

 **\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... No.** Murmuró en voz trémula y en aparente dolor.

Esa se escuchaba como una respuesta vacía, era la convencional, la que Zhang Xi esperaba obtener pero no la verdadera y podía notarlo de manera casi inmediata. Le angustiaba ver su llanto, y el sollozo le hacía pensar que había llegado demasiado lejos. Él era un idiota, uno muy grande en verdad, y constantemente lo golpeaba por infinidad de estupideces día a día; era un hábito y parecía que ambos se acostumbraron a este estilo de vida. Pero ese último puñetazo fue diferente, lo vio en su rostro y lo veía en ese momento bajo la lluvia. Al percatarse de que llevaba sus manos a cubrir su rostro supo que algo estaba muy mal, no sabía en qué grado eso era real.

 **\- ¿Tú crees eso?** Volteó a verlo con los ojos irritados y empapado en lágrimas.

Jian Yi estaba confundido y temeroso por hablar. Entendía que sus impulsos llegaron muy lejos, que en ese momento fueron incontrolables, pero odiaba pensar que su amigo lo despreciaba. No podía asegurar que lo estuviera odiando pero al sentir el golpe y escuchar sus palabras pudo notar cuanto lo enfermó esa pequeña muestra de afecto. Sus labios apenas se había rozado y sintió el acelerado y maravilloso latir de su corazón. Fue más de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

 **\- No lo sé.** Dijo Xi casi sin aliento. **\- ¿Por qué no intentas explicarlo?** Intentó regresar a su acostumbrado humor así que río un poco, probablemente también causado por los nervios que sentía.

 **\- ¡No es gracioso Zhang Xi!** Alzó la voz mientras se tensaba. **\- ¿Sabes? No importa.**

Volvió a darle la espalda y caminó en dirección opuesta. Ya no corría, no parecía tener reales intenciones de escapar pero si de alejarse de él. Sin embargo Zhang Xi no podía permitir que se marchara sin que antes explicara su actuar. Quería tratar de entender el complicado enredo que se había armado desde que su pequeña hermana abrió la puerta.

 **\- ¿¡Si no es eso entonces qué es!? ¿¡Por qué me besaste!?**

 **\- Por nada en especial.** Dijo desde la distancia. **\- ¿Por qué tendría que tener una razón para hacerlo? Sólo pasó, sólo lo hice.** « _Fue casi un accidente_ » hubiera agregado de no ser porque en el fondo se alegraba del hilarante y afortunado acontecimiento.

Eso resultaba mucho más creíble; era tonto, simple, incomprensible en realidad, pero tan propio del descerebrado de Jian Yi. Sintió un inexplicable alivio al recordar lo fácil que era comprender, y prácticamente leer, sus pensamientos.

 **\- ¿Únicamente fue un impulso? ¿No es más que eso Jian Yi?** Preguntaba para comprobar lo que sabía.

 **\- Si.** Respondió mientras hacía un puchero y sus orbes se cristalizaban.

Zhang Xi se molestó consigo mismo al alterarse demasiado, sabía de antemano lo estúpido e irracional que era Jian Yi, era como un niño pequeño al que le gustaba hacer travesuras y gastarle las peores bromas, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir; al mismo tiempo conocía ese lado blando y emotivo que lo caracterizaba como gentil al preocuparse por él. Apenas unas noches atrás había corrido hasta el hospital con el único propósito de darle un inocente abrazo. Había usado su triunfo de una estúpida apuesta para algo todavía más tonto, algo que podía hacer cuando quisiera, incluso si el mismo Xi se negara. Ese abrazo lo había conmovido a pesar de ser incómodo. Era su extraña forma de actuar, era Jian Yi.

 **\- Eres demasiado irritante.**

Apenas se giraba el rubio para enfrentarlo cuando Xi lo recibía con un golpe en la otra mejilla ¿Acaso planeaba dejarle la cara morada? Porque estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

 **\- ¡Eso dolió Zhang Xi!** Gritó mientras cubría su cara.

Pero no dejó pasar un segundo más y lo abrazó. Era su forma de pedir disculpas, sabía que eso valdría más que las palabras y haría feliz a ese insoportable pero irremplazable amigo raro que tenía.

 _\- También me alegro de conocerte._ Pensó como si alguna vez lo hubiera escuchado agradecerle y estuviera contestándole. No hacía falta, Jian Yi lo sabía, él lo sabía.

Aquel gesto no duró más que un par de segundos y luego se separaron. Las lágrimas del rubio se habían mezclado con la lluvia, eso, su resfriado y el color rojizo que se presentaba en su cara por los puñetazos de Zhang Xi habían dejado su cara destrozada. No pudo evitar reírse y hacer que su amigo se avergonzara. Era una más de sus cómicas escenas, eran una verdadera pareja dispareja.

A Jian Xi lo que menos le preocupaba eran las marcas que eso pudiera dejar, estaba aliviado de que el problema se resolviera e incluso pudo ver la sonrisa del castaño. Por sobre todo podía estar tranquilo al mantener su secreto a salvo, Zhang Xi debía seguir creyendo que todo era un juego, todavía no estaba listo para confesar la verdad y el otro tampoco lo estaba para escucharla. Era lo mejor, que permaneciera como un secreto hasta que su presencia fuera tan indispensable que fuera imposible separarse, entonces y sólo entonces podría intentarlo de nuevo.

Estando a punto de decir algo ambos estornudaron dejando las ideas volar en el aire o caer con la lluvia. El castaño sujetó a su amigo quien comenzó a tambalearse nuevamente.

 **\- ¿Estás bien Jian Xi?... creo que tu temperatura volvió a subir.** Palpó su frente para confirmarlo pero ya lo adivinaba por el color de sus mejillas.

Le propuso regresar a su casa, era tarde y la lluvia tomaba más y más fuerza. No podía dejarlo ir, era peligroso y alguien como él no podía estar sólo en esas condiciones. Aquella noche, el beso y la helada lluvia hicieron a ambos enfermar. La habitación se mantuvo en cuarentena, uno haciéndole compañía al otro y Zhang Xi culpando constantemente a Jian Yi.


End file.
